


hedgehog and otter

by enoughiamagod



Series: Bondlock is Go [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), bond!lock - Fandom, bondlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Bondlock, F/M, Fluff, M/M, q is the baby brother obviously, three holmes brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: Sherlock and John at a party. Concurrent with Part 1 of the Series, movement.





	hedgehog and otter

**Author's Note:**

> same note: I accidentally deleted all my fanfic and am now reposting.

Sherlock hates parties. He hates them, and he doesn’t like Mycroft’s friends, but he promised Mother he’d stay the whole time so here he is.  _ Staying. _ John’s having fun though, and Sherlock does admit that watching John is amusing. John is dancing with all the ladies, who titter and flutter their eyelashes at him in play and John returns the flirtations, but every now and then he returns to Sherlock, hedgehog mask slightly askew, suit slightly too loose, and winks at him, or brings him a drink, or once, to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. They’ve never needed to be terribly affectionate. Neither is clingy, both are secure in what they know, and what they know is that there is love between them, and they will always return to each other. Sherlock, who doesn’t believe in soul mates, will say that they work well, and the chemistry in their brains rewards them with a rush of endorphins. John will say simply “Sherlock’s my best mate,” and smile, and this is why Sherlock loves him. John does not label Sherlock, does not force him to be lover or boyfriend or partner. Just “best mate”, and for that, Sherlock will do a lot. Including attending Mycroft’s party dressed as an otter, because John asked, and since he had already promised Mother he would attend he could do no more than sigh and ask “Why, John? Why an otter?”. 

He pushes the mask up onto his forehead, irritated by it and its confines, but soon enough he will be able to go home and take it off. He scans the dance floor, watching the couples, wondering  _ Does John want to dance with me? _ and then shaking the thought off as irrelevant, something to be considered in the mornings when he’s lying awake but John is still far away in dreams, and continues scanning. He sees his older brother, the birthday boy himself, being kissed by his wife, a woman Sherlock finds dull, yet appreciates for her ability to tolerate Mycroft in large doses. There are couples kissing, dancing, everyone masked, though for Sherlock that’s no problem. He can easily tell who is who based off of posture and outfit, and he spends a good five minutes cataloguing everyone’s costumes for future reference. He deduces couples cheating, people drinking far too much, those who need to smoke but don’t want to, those who were trying to escape their dates-

“Sherlock, do you want anything?” Ah, John has returned. His faithful John, always caring for him.  _ When did you get so morose, Sherlock, _ he asks himself, then draws himself out of his thoughts.

“No, thank you, John.”

“Busy deducing everything about everyone here, then?” John knows how much Sherlock hates social events, and he feels bad for the man, all awkward lines in his admittedly well-tailored suit, standing in a corner.

“Would you be disappointed if I wasn’t?”

“Might be, a bit.” John grins at him, and Sherlock feels his heart flutter. “Though I think Green Dress over there is trying to give you the eye,” John gestures, and winks, before continuing, “and maybe you should say hi to her.” Sherlock closes the distance between himself and John, and drops his voice.

“Or maybe I should just tell her that there’s no use, and that she should really stop sleeping with other people’s husbands.” John giggles slightly - _ he’s a little drunk _ \- and rests his head on Sherlock’s chest. 

“You’re bloody ridiculous, that’s what you are. Bloody ridiculous, and all mine.” Sherlock catches Green Dress’ eye and deliberately winks before John pulls off him. “Well, the ladies call, and I shan’t keep them waiting! Do have a drink, Sherlock, though, you look stiff.”

Dear drunk John stumbles off in search of women and dancing and Sherlock smiles after him. 

“He cares about you very much, you know,” Mycroft says from behind him. Sherlock turns. “He gets very angry when he thinks I’m interfering with your life too much.”

“Ah, yes, well. Sentiment. Happy birthday, Mycroft. Please tell Mummy I showed up and stayed, will you?”

“Of course, brother. Thank you for the delightful gift, and thank John too. I’m sure he was the one who suggested the umbrella.” 

“Pity he didn’t like my idea of getting you a weight loss program.”

“I’ll pretend you’re being nice to me. Have you seen Quintin around?”

“Not since cake.”

“Could you tell him I have something important to tell him, if you do see him?” With that, Mycroft melts away, leaving Sherlock alone. Sherlock actually hasn’t seen his little brother since cake, and won’t go looking, not when he can stand here and watch John preen and dance and look handsome and occasionally meet Sherlock’s eyes, and though Sherlock is asexual and John is not his lover or his boyfriend or his partner but merely his best mate Sherlock doesn’t care. John is  _ his _ and always will be, and when John takes Sherlock home, he’ll ask for permission to touch and Sherlock will nod slightly, okay with this and John will do nothing but interlace a single, small hand into Sherlock’s as they’re lying next to each other in bed, both facing the ceiling, and it will, for once in both their lives, be fine. 


End file.
